Rules
Rules: Posting on message walls: It`s okay to message someone on their message walls along as it`s not rude or inappropriate. Post limit on message walls: The post limit on message walls is about 20 messages. If the thread gets 20 messages or more. I (Jessefan1) or Steve will close or remove the thread if needed too, because i'm not always here for the whole time. Hackers: If an user is a hacker he/she will get blocked for that forever since hackers always mess things up. Bullying: If an user is bullying anybody in this wiki he/she will get a warning. If he/she ignores it and keeps bullying the user will be blocked for 5 weeks. If the user keeps bullying after it the user gets blocked for 10 weeks. If the user still bullying after that the block will be a year. And if it still is going on after the year the user will be blocked forever. Chat Rules Spamming: Please do not spam on chat, an user will get warned or kicked. Curse Words: Curse words will not be tolerated at all in chat. An user might be warned or kicked. If they keep saying these Curse words again, they will be banned for 1 or more days. If they still use Curse Words, they will be banned for 2 or more Days. If they are still using Curse Words they are banned forever. Vandalism: If a person vandals pages and contain Spam, Cuss, and Bad information, The person will be banned real quick. The ban how long will be is what Jessefan1 can decide. Swearing: Swearing with also not be tolerate at all in chat either. An user might be warned or kicked. If they keep swearing, a person will be banned for 4 days. If they still do the person will be banned for 8 Days. If they still do it again they will be banned for 12 Days. If they do it again they are banned forever. Harassment: Please do not harass people in chat or in message walls either or else the user will be warned or kicked. If the user does this again the block will start for 5 Days. And then it will be 20 Weeks if the user still harass other users. The block will be forever if the user is harassing after this. "Test" Messages: "Test" Messages will not be tolerated anywhere in this wiki like "I am testing" or "Useless Thread, i did this for no reason" A user might be warned or kicked. If they keep saying these "Test" Messages again, they will be blocked for 5 Days. If they still do they will be blocked for 10 Days. If they still do again they will be for 5 Months. And if it still happens even after that 5 Months the block will be for 1 Year. Racism: If a person use Racism and say bad things to people from other countries, insults, and make fun of black people, the user will be blocked immediately. Homophobia: Homophobia will also not be tolerated at all In this wiki either. An user might get warned or kicked. If they keep use Homophobia or any other phobias, a person will be blocked for 1 Month. If they keep doing it they be blocked for 2 Months. If they still do it they will be blocked for 3 Months. And if they do it once again they will be blocked for 10 years or more. Writing Guidelines (Could be added later) Category:Rules Category:Regulations